Videotape
by Reach Down
Summary: 《He grabbed a yellow sticky note and put it on the side of the camera. "For the people that have made my life more than perfect," he wrote with a black Sharpie. That would be the last thing he ever wrote.》Kuroko didn't choose to leave this world, but he isn't leaving without one last goodbye. (WARNING: AkaKuro, major character death, foul language)
1. My Videotape

Kuroko sat at the dining room table, alone and listless. The only sound that could be heard in the dim evening was the A/C. The blue haired male listened to it humming its old familiar tune, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit him. He let out a small sigh.

Eight hours left.

There was no way he could tell his friends. They'd find out soon enough anyways. It was then that his eyes wandered to the counter where he saw a camera. His curiosity got the best of him as he weakly got out of his seat and picked it up. He looked through the old videos it contained. Tears stung his eyes as he watched himself blow out the candles on his fifth birthday cake with his grandparents and mom in the background, setting down utensils at everyone's seats. His baby cousin, Koharu, was crying and hitting her highchair while grandma soothed her. Uncle Touma was smoking a cigarette and playing with his little boy, Itsuki. Tetsuya's mother came from behind him and cut him a slice of cake, feeding it to the teal haired boy. He giggled when she wiped the bright blue frosting off of his cheeks.

He pressed the arrow, signaling for the next video to play. He skipped a few until he found the one he was looking for. Kuroko was playing basketball at his friend's house. Neither of them could have been any older than ten or eleven.

Again, Kuroko pressed the arrow, and another video started. There he was, with Aomine and Kise sitting outside of the middle school, sipping a vanilla shake and laughing with his friends. He sadly smiled to himself, letting tears stream down his cheeks. He could hear a ruckus from the boy recording, who he guessed to be Midorima, and the clip ended. The next video began shortly after. Kuroko and Akashi were sitting at his home watching a movie on the couch. Kagami was recording it while the two threw popcorn at eachother playfully.

"I love you, Tetsu," Akashi mumbled in his ear.

"I love you, too, Seijuro."

"Blah!" Kagami acted disgusted as he recorded the two boys give eachother a short kiss on the lips. Kuroko's heart sped up rapidly. He was forced to leave this all behind, his whole life. He only has eight hours left on this earth. His knees buckled beneath him and hit the floor with a thud. The sick boy held his head in his hands as he cried silently. He didn't want to leave the people he loves so much. He didn't want to leave Akashi. There has to be a proper goodbye.

A sad smile played on his lips as he stood up and brushed off his jeans.

Kuroko sat the camera down on the TV stand, pressed start, and sat down on the sofa. The boy gulped, looking down at his lap and fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

"I wish mom and dad could be here with me during my last hours, but I'll see them soon in that special place in the sky, whatever that may be." Kuroko had trouble keeping his normal monotone voice steady as he talked about his parents. He didn't figure it'd do any good telling them more stuff when he'd be seeing them soon anyways, so he dropped that subject. The next person that came to mind was the one he held dearest to his heart.

"Seijuro..." he wasn't quite sure what to say to his lover. These were the last words he would ever say to him. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"Remember the time Aomine accidently bumped into me and knocked over my vanilla milkshake?" Kuroko grinned as he recalled the memory, feeling choked up. "It spilled right on my lap. I told you it was alright, that I could change pants." He let out one of his rare giggles. "You chased him all around the gym. I don't think I've ever seen you that angry. Actually, I take that back. You were furious when Kise stole a pair of your scissors and pretended to be you. I guess he isn't good at impersonating people, because you'd never do something that stupid. Akashi-kun is smart." Kuroko thought for a moment.

"Aomine, you were my first best friend. You helped me reach my full potential in the thing I love doing most. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." Tears ran down Kuroko's face, and he didn't make any move to wipe them off.

"My best friend now," Kuroko tried to keep his voice steady, "Is Kagami. Thank you for being my light these last few years. If there was one thing I could say to you now, it'd be that I'm sorry. I failed at being your shadow and keeping you at the top. There's nothing I can do to stop it now. The doctor said I have eight," Kuroko looked at the clock on the wall, "no, seven hours left to live if I'm lucky. Please don't give up basketball. That goes for Hyuuga, Izuki, Riko, and the rest of the Seirin team, too."

Kuroko looked up at the camera. "Kise. I bet you're crying right now, aren't you?" A string in Kuroko's heart tugged at the thought of his former teammate going through any amount of pain at all. It was hard to picture the blonde without a grin on his face at all times. "You've been a great friend throughout my intermediate years and highschool years aswell. Don't stop smiling that bright smile of yours." Kuroko felt his limbs getting heavy and his eyes getting weary, but he kept going. This was the last chance he had to talk to his friends.

"Midorima-kun, I know you'll do great things in the future. Whatever path you decide to go, you'll exceed past everyone's expectations with it like you always have. I don't mean to make this into some motivational speech or anything, but you have the academic skills to do anything your heart desires. Don't hold back." Kuroko imagined the proud, yet saddened look the green locked male would wear when he heard this.

"Ah, Marusakibara. I still don't understand how you can eat constantly and never gain a pound. Each to their own I guess. Drink some of those vanilla milkshakes at Maji Burger for me since I won't be around to do it myself. Who could do a better job at that than you?" Kuroko softly smirked to himself as he pictured his friend drinking his favorite treat in his honor.

"To all of you watching this; Please don't stop living. Momoi, please find a boy that will treat you well and not another one of those jerks you seem to be attracted to." Kuroko paused for a moment as he winced in pain. His arms were getting heavier and heavier, and he knew he would have to end the video soon.

"Akashi... I know that you won't be able to move on. We all know this, because that's just how you are. Please, don't push the others away. Don't lose your friends because of this. I love you so much, more than you'll ever know. I want you to keep this videotape. Watch it whenever you're feeling down, and please, don't forgot me."

And with that, Kuroko lifted a weary arm and ended the video. He grabbed a yellow sticky note and put it on the side of the camera.

For the people that have made my life more than perfect, he wrote with a black Sharpie. That would be the last thing he ever wrote.

The pale boy stood on weak legs and out the back door where he could watch the sun set. "The last sunset I'll ever see," he whispered to himself. It was the best one Kuroko had ever witnessed. The sky was painted with varying hues of yellow, orange and pink. The clouds fogged the sky in a way that the boy couldn't describe as anything besides perfect. That would be the last thing he ever saw. It calmed Kuroko.

His eyelids were heavy. His legs were weights. He sat down and rested his head against the wall of his little house and closed his eyes as the wind blew in his face. Right there, the boy said his last goodbye to the world. This wasn't how he pictured he would die. Kuroko always pictured himself surrounded by his friends, Akashi, and the few family members he's still in contact with in a hospital bed during his last days as a very old man. If he learned anything out of this, it was to expect the unexpected. To cherish every precious moment he has on this earth. There was no taking back anything in the past, but-

His aching lungs drew their final breath, and that was the end of Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Yes, I'm back! I deleted my latest fanfiction, Picking Up The Pieces, because the story wasn't going anywhere meaningful and there was no use in continuing it. I hope this will make up for it and you people will forgive me.** **On another note, I'm thinking about making another chapter for this where they watch the videotape and cope with the death of their dear friend in their own different way. What do you guys think?**


	2. Reactions

I wasn't planning on making this a two-shot, but leaving you guys hanging like that just isn't fair. Akashi will be OOC here, but understandably so since it is his boyfriend that passed away.

Leave a review, and enjoy the story!

A group of teenagers gathered in the center of Seirin High's gymnasium, each taking seats on the hard basketball court. Kagami had went to Kuroko's house to visit the boy, only to find that he was nowhere in sight. The redhead stumbled upon the videotape in the living room, and after taking a glimpse at the note on top of it, gathered everyone he thought would be worthy of seeing it. Those people ended up being only the Generation of Miracles and the Seirin team. The redhead tried to contact Ogiwara, but didn't have any luck. Kagami was disappointed in himself for not being able to get a hold of any family members, too, but maybe Kuroko had lost contact with them awhile ago.

Riko stole the projector from the main office to watch the tape on. It was shining on the wall right under the basketball goal, and Izuki flicked the lights off. Everybody huddled around anxiously and stared up at the wall as the tape began playing.

"I wish mom and dad could be here with me during my last hours, but I'll see them soon in that special place in the sky, whatever that may be," a soft voice rang throughout the gym. The boy's face looked pained, and it was clear that he didn't like remembering his birth guardians.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Koganei whispered to Mitobe, who also wore an expression of pure shock, about never knowing that Kuroko's parents were dead. All the mute boy did was nod.

Kise already had tears in his eyes. What did Tetsu mean by, "during my last hours"?

"Seijuro..." The bluenette paused for a moment, deep in thought. Everyone leaned forward, not wanting to miss a word. Akashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before reopening them. He felt a hand on his head, and Murasakibara sat by his side, trying to give him a little comfort during this time of uncertainty.

"Remember the time Aomine accidently bumped into me and knocked over my vanilla milkshake?" A beautiful grin spread across the phantom's face, and Akashi's heart fluttered in his chest. Meanwhile, Daiki shifted uncomfortably, cursing Kuroko for bringing this up.

"It spilled right on my lap. I told you it was alright, that I could change pants." The boy let out a small giggle, and everyone could feel their chests become warm. It wasn't often that he laughed at all. "You chased him all around the gym. I don't think I've ever seen you that angry. Actually, I take that back. You were furious when Kise stole a pair of your scissors and pretended to be you."

Everyone's eyes wandered over to the blonde who gave them an innocent smile despite the tears gathering in his eyes.

"I guess he isn't good at impersonating people, because you'd never do something that stupid. Akashi-kun is smart."

Seijuro took pride in that comment, especially since it came from his lover. It appeared that the situation hadn't hit him yet, since he was too entranced in the film to take the time to figure out why Kuroko made this. Kise didn't say anything, not wanting to bring the attention back to himself. He usually loved everyone's eyes being on him, but now just wasn't the time. Not when there were tears rolling down his cheeks. Why was Kuroko acting so... strange? Like this was his last farewell or something? There's no way that was the case, even if that was what everyone else was starting to suspect, including Midorima, who hadn't said a word since the video started. Momoi must have been, too, because she was already dabbing a tissue on her cheeks. Her mascara was beginning to run. Aomine looked interested, but not interested enough to try and think about the way Tetsu was acting, which would change soon. Murasakibara looked emotionless, in a Kuroko kind of way. Kagami looked confused, dumbfounded even, and Kise didn't want to know what was going through his head at that moment. Atleast it wasn't the same thoughts as his own, which were just plain crazy. Kuroko was probably out taking Nigou for a walk when Kagami went to go and find him, that's all. That had to be all.

"Aomine, you were my first best friend. You helped me reach my full potential in the thing I love doing most. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." Tears ran down Kuroko's face, and he let them flow freely.

The aforementioned male sat up, suddenly alarmed at the mention of his name and the sight of his former teammate crying. His eyes were so big that they looked like they were about to pop right out of his skull. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

"My best friend now," Kuroko said as his voice cracked a little, still letting fresh drops make their way down his pale cheeks, "Is Kagami-kun. Thank you for being my light these last few years. If there was one thing I could say to you now, it'd be that I'm sorry. I failed at being your shadow and keeping you at the top. There's nothing I can do to stop it now. The doctor said I have eight," Kuroko looked at the clock just behind him, "no, seven hours left to live, if I'm lucky. Please don't give up basketball. That goes for Hyuuga, Izuki, Riko, and the rest of the Seirin team, too."

Kagami suddenly stood up, pulling at his red locks and blocking everyone's view of the video. "What the hell?!" the redhead shouted. "T-This has to be some kind of joke! Please, tell me this is a joke. Kuroko, you can come out now, the game's over!" he exclaimed, turning his head for any sign of the bluenette. Hyuuga tugged at the bottom of Taiga's basketball shorts, signalling for him to sit. Kagami complied hesitantly, shaking slightly. He looked back up at his friend in the videotape. The way his baby blue bangs fell over his forehead. The small smile he would wear after Seirin would win a match. All of that was gone. Kuroko Tetsuya was gone. Kagami couldn't quite grasp the concept of it. He was at the park with him just yesterday, getting the living hell scared out of him what that damned dog. He couldn't just die like that. That's fucking impossible!

Murasakibara hung his head low, not letting anyone see the sad look he was wearing. Purple strands of hair fell infront of the giant's face like a curtain. He wondered what him and Kuro-chin would be doing if they were still together. The boy regretted not spending more time with the practically invisible teen when he could. Now, there was no way for him to be with Kuroko on this earth ever again.

Piercing red eyes stared at the sad bluenette in the video before him. Tetsuya spent the night at his house yesterday, just yesterday. What kind of sick god takes such an innocent guy like that? He had opened Akashi's eyes and showed him that there was more to life than winning. Seijuro never got to return the favor. Could he have helped Kuroko in some way? Maybe show him that being looked over a lot of the time isn't always a bad thing, even if Kuroko thought it was. There was no time to do that now. Tetsu is dead. For the first time in years, Akashi felt hot tears of despair fall. Why Tetsuya of all people? Seijuro would easily switch places with the blue eyed boy if given the chance. Sadly, this isn't a world full of miracles, Kuroko being the exception. What now? How can he move forward? He can't. Murasakibara put his arm around his shoulders, and the traumatized redhead began to cry. It just couldn't be true, not at all.

Kise was a bawling mess. Why did Kuroko-chii have to leave out of nowhere? He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was right there. Kuroko said it himself. Kise's shirt was soaked because of the sobs that continued to rock his body. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't disrupt the film that continued playing before him.

A stunned Aomine sat completely still, dumbfounded at the news he had just heard. Even if Kuroko was his old shadow, he had become Aomine's light in a way by showing him that he wasn't unstoppable, and that the only way he could become the best is by working with his teammates, the same way Kuroko did. What good did Aomine ever show Kuroko? Sure, he was his old best friend, but did anything great come out of it? It was too late to do something now. Kuroko was dead, never to be seen on this shitty earth ever again. That just didn't sound right. He was probably at home right now, burning his rice and playing with his dog. Yeah, that sounds about right. He never left.

The greenette pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, pulling his body close together in attempt to become a little smaller and hopefully disappear all at once. Midorima told Kuroko that he wasn't fond of him, when in fact, that was far from the truth. He liked him a little too much and even yearned for a better friendship with his ex-teammate, but was afraid of getting too attached, so pushed himself away instead. His method didn't work. Just look at him now, beginning to nearly break down infront of all of these people. Midorima hugged his knees to his chest tighter, and cried silently. No one seemed to notice.

Momoi continued to sob quietly beside Riko, who was also starting to cry herself. The two held eachother, putting aside their differences for the time being. Their beloved Kuroko was gone, never to return. Hyuuga, Mitobe, Izuki, and the others didn't know how to react. What would become of the Seirin team? What would become of Kagami, even themselves? Why did they get to live another day when Kuroko didn't? It just didn't seem fair at all.

"Kise, I bet you're crying right now, aren't you?" Kise's head popped up and he stopped crying for a moment. "You've been a great friend throughout my intermediate years and highschool years aswell. Don't stop smiling that bright smile of yours." The blonde laughed lightly and grinned through his tears. He felt weird smiling during a time as depressing as this, but it was for Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun, I know you'll do great things in the future. Whatever path you decide to go, you'll exceed past everyone's expectations with it like you always have. I don't mean to make this into some motivational speech or anything, but you have the academic skills to do anything your heart desires. Don't hold back." Shintaro nodded with his head still on his knees, letting tears fall onto his glasses lense. He would become a doctor, one of the best in Japan, for Kuroko if not for himself. It has to be done.

Akashi noticed Tetsuya wince in pain, and it hurt him seeing him like that more than it did Kuroko actually feeling it. His little angel went through so much pain and suffering, but still continued making this video for his friends. His heavy heart fell to the pit of his stomach like he had went down a bump on a rollercoaster, and he felt like he could vomit at any moment. The smart male resisted the urge and continued watching, his cheeks red from all of the crying that he continued doing.

"Ah, Marusakibara. I still don't understand how you can eat constantly and never gain a pound. Each to their own I guess. Drink some of those vanilla milkshakes at Maji Burger for me since I won't be around to do it myself. Who could do a better job at that than you?" The sick teenager smirked softly, and Akashi stared at his beautiful face. It only made his silent cries more intense, and he burried his face in his hands. He felt so out of character, but by this point, he couldn't care less. Murasakibara smiled at the boy in the video, making it his personal duty to grab a large vanilla flavored milkshake from Majiba after this.

"To all of you watching this; Please don't stop living. Momoi, please find a boy that will treat you well and not another one of those jerks you seem to be attracted to." Again, Kuroko's face twisted in pain, but Akashi missed it this time as he continued to cry into his hands while no one but Murasakibara noticed.

Momoi nodded her head, knowing that Tetsu knew what was right for her. She wiped her eyes and looked at Riko who did the same. They smiled sadly at eachother.

"Akashi... I know that you won't be able to move on. We all know this, because that's just how you are. Please, don't push the others away. Don't lose your friends because of this. I love you so much, more than you'll ever know. I want you to keep this videotape. Watch it whenever you're feeling down, and please, don't forgot me." With that, Kuroko ended the video, leaving everyone in the room feeling empty and broken.

"I could never forget you, Tetsuya," Akashi whispered with wide, watery eyes. "I love you."


End file.
